Long Nights and Unsettling Dreams
by Hikaru Takahara
Summary: Yami continues to have the same dream all summer, he feels haunted by it... but what happens when he realizes it's more than a dream.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All things Yu-Gi-Oh belong to Kazuki Takahashi… wait I _own _the storyline…

This is just something I decided to work on in my spare time as I have a huge obsession with Yami & Yugi. I hope that any one who reads would be good enough to give me a review.

Also this Story will have Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping. If I feel up to it there will also be Anzu Bashing… *chuckles darkly*

Thoughts: '…'

Speech: "…"

_Dreams_

**Yelling**

Yami was born and he had grown up in Egypt. He was born there, he had been raised there and he loved his life with all of his friends in it. Things couldn't have been better for the pre-teen but one day all that he knew had been shattered into pieces so small that they would never fit together again. With is life changed forever by the death of the mother he held so dear a distraught and depressed Yami had been sent to live with a relative in Japan.

It had taken time but he made new friends and had even managed to get over the death of his mother. Yami moved on attending a good junior high school till he graduated into a good senior high school. For the most part Yami had always been an average student he got decent grades and joined the field and tack team, but most of all and much to his home room teachers dismay he was a distraction to the girls.

Yami was fit and athletic doing his best not to shame the relatives that had so generously taken him in and gave him a home in the darkest time of his life, but now it seemed every night for the last few weeks his dreams were constantly being haunted by a dream he had as a small child.

_**~Dream~**_

_Every night for the last few weeks Yami's dream had been the same, he was a small child playing out in the small yard that stood in front of his home. He was lonely that day as all of his friends had to spend time with their own families and while he understood it he also hated it. His mother was always gone leaving him in the hands of a babysitter who didn't pay any attention to him, this angered him so much that he kicked his ball so hard it flew over the small fence and away form him. _

_Yami was so lonely and sad that he became angry at not being able to spend time with his mom whom he adored to no end that he almost didn't hear the small voice coming from the other side of the gate, "Is this yours?"_

_He blinked then climbed up the gate and looked over before nearly falling off the fence in surprise. There on the other side was a boy who looked so much like himself he couldn't help but stare in awe only being broken from this as the small voice spoke again in slightly broken Egyptian, " I-is this yours?"_

_The little boy looked back at the slightly older boy on the fence not really sure what to think of the fact that the boy could have passed for his brother and perhaps even his twin, but he didn't let that bother him and he smiled shyly and held out the ball that Yami had indeed kicked over the fence in his anger. He tossed it up toward Yami but he wasn't strong enough to make it and for a moment a sad and embarrassed look spread across his face making him look down, " S-sorry.. Let me try that again." _

_Yami almost smiled as the other boy tried to give him back the ball but failed in the attempt, but he lost the smile at the look which crossed his new friends features. He climbed down and opened the gate walking out just as the boy was about to try and toss the ball back over the fence, "Thanks… for brining it back."_

"_I'm Yugi, who are you?" He asked holding the ball out for the older boy who took it and threw it back in his yard. _

_Yami was still staring at Yugi his manners shot all to hell he knew he didn't have a brother because his mother would have told him that he did, instead he offered his name. "I'm Yami, wanna play?"_

_Yugi started to nod but stopped as he heard his grandfather calling for him and for a moment he looked crestfallen he had been so bored and finally when he found some one to play with he had to go, "I can't sorry…"_

_Yami sighed as he nodded his understanding hoping Yugi would come back to play later, but he never did. Life went on and things changed the young boy, Yugi, eventually forgotten pushed to the back of Yami's mind. _**~Dreams End~**

Yugi, eventually forgotten pushed to the back of Yami's mind as time went by and now it was early and dawn had approached gently and the sun and started to rise in the distance Yami was still in twilight the existence between being a wake and a deep slumber. The house was silent in this moment of quiet before the world awoke and life got busy and Yami was about to join them as the first rays of the sun that peaked over the trees lighting the world with it's gentle light.

Warn, bright sun beams slipped through the window and curtains casting the light across Yami's face making his bronzed Egyptian skin glow. This last for only a moment as a soft groan could be heard in protest to having been woken early, his alarm hadn't even gone off yet but it was too late to go back to sleep now. "Uhh sun.. too bright," he muttered as he got up and gathered his things to take a shower and ready him self for the first day of the new school year.

After he had cleaned up he went down to find his aunt had left him breakfast and a note letting him know that she had to go to work early and that she would be home late, he knew she cared for him but it sill wasn't the same he missed his mother but his life now had to due. '_could be worse… at least things here are quiet…_'

Yami sighed as he dug in to the okayu, natto and tamagoyaki grateful that school was starting back up and his lonely school break was over. He cleaned up after him self, something his aunt had always taught and enforced, giving one last look he locked up and headed for school taking the route he had memorized over the break strangely it took him right by Jonouchi's house. Yami and he were friends but he hesitated a moment before passing by not really up to company at the moment and strangely the dream that normally faded so fast lingered at the back of his mind almost frustrating him and at the same time as if saying that it had some importance.

'_It's just a dream…_' he told him self kicking a rock off the side walk as he turned the corner of the street and saw the school a couple of block up the way. The teen stopped at the gate and took a deep breath the cool morning air filling his lungs in a refreshing way before he let it out and entered the school, he got his locker set up and headed for the small out door lunch area he wanted to relax before things got busy.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him and a familiar voice calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes wincing as the suns light nearly blinded him any one that looked at him could tell he was still out of it and his eyes were unfocused, "Jonouchi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All things Yu-Gi-Oh belong to Kazuki Takahashi… wait I _own _the storyline…

This is just something I decided to work on in my spare time as I have a huge obsession with Yami & Yugi. I hope that any one who reads would be good enough to give me a review.

Also this Story will have Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping. If I feel up to it there will also be Anzu Bashing… *chuckles darkly*

Thoughts: '…'

Speech: "…"

_Dreams_

**Yelling**

Yugi had spent the last 2 years in Egypt with his grandfather, Sugoroku Muto, who was there on very important business and now that his grandfathers business was concluded moved they back to Japan at the beginning of vacation for the local schools and Yugi had managed to get good enough scores to go to one of the better schools in his area making Sugoroku proud of the young man that he had helped to raise.

Yugi was sleeping fairly well he had many dreamless nights and while that bothered him it could have been worse and he knew it, he still managed to wake up before his alarm but only because he had forgotten to close his curtains and the sun was now shining warmly across his face. He slowly opened his eyes remembering that he was in Japan not Egypt he didn't know how to feel about that but it didn't bother him too much as he got up and stretched before going to get him self ready for the first day of school.

Not long after he got out of the shower he could smell breakfast wafting up the stairs from the small kitchen that was at the back of his grandfathers game shop and to complament the wonder smells his stomach growled as if telling him to hurry up and feed it which made him blushes a little then laugh as he tossed his stuff in his room then bounded down the stairs to find Sugoroku finishing the cooking. "Ohayo Jii-san"

Sugoroku smiled having heard his grandson coming down for breakfast he was glad the boy was adjusting to being back in Japan, he was even more pleased that Yugi seemed so happy which took the weight on his heart and dissolved it to nothing. He placed their breakfast on the table, " Good morning Yugi.. You're up early."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at his grandfather being good mannered and playful about it, he didn't know why but now that he was awake he felt like it was going to be a good day and that made his spirits rise even more as he thanked his grandfather for the meal and started to eat, "Arigato Jii-san this tastes great"

Sugoroku chuckled as he joined Yugi in eating, his grandson had grown a little he wasn't exactly tall but now he didn't seem so short and his feet finally reached the floor when he sat in the chair. He remembered for the longest time that when Yugi sat in that chair he would swing his feet being so carefree, that stopped after his mother left them which is why he went to Egypt on business and took Yugi with him.

Yugi was very apprehensive about things he had always been quiet and shy around every one except his grandfather and his close friends and now that he thought about it he wondered if they would even remember him, two years was a long time to be away and he wouldn't blame them if they did forget. He finished his meal and gathered the dishes cleaning them, but was soon chased form the kitchen as his grandfather shooed him out. Yugi returned to his room to make his bed and put his pajamas away so that he could gather the rest of his things and soon he was ready. He went back down, but didn't see his grandpa Yugi still yelled out a good bye before throwing on his shoes and leaving the game shop.

He enjoyed the cool morning and the warmth of the sun as it danced through the leaves of the trees his thoughts on the upside as he almost nearly started skipping towards school '_today's going to be a good day!_' For the most part Yugi had always been a happy kid even when the bullies had picked on him, he just didn't have a bad bone in his body and any one that had ever been his friend knew this, they also knew how loyal he was.

It wasn't too long of a walk to school it took him about a fifteen minuet walk to get there and he stopped for a moment and looked at the school from where he was, taking a deep breath he tried to keep the feelings of anticipation from his gut, "Well here goes nothing…"

He entered Domino High and headed towards his locker. He noticed there were several other students there and he relaxed a little knowing he wasn't the only person there early to his relief there were several familiar faces that he hadn't forgotten even in the two years that he had been gone. He noticed a white haired boy with chocolate brown eyes who was currently digging through his bag looking for something and for a moment he wanted to say something but he looked down and hurried on his way towards his class not realizing that the boy was about to say something to him and just kind of watched as the smaller of the two ran up the flight of stairs and disappeared around a corner. Yugi felt embarrassed and almost stupid he didn't really expect any one to remember him and he figured that he would just have to make new friends, he was sure that things would start from there.

He poked his head into his class room and looked around seeing no one there he quietly took a seat near the back of the class and waiting for things to begin according the clock on the wall it wouldn't be long until classes started and the school year would begin.

"Jonouchi.." the voice said again as reality hit him. He was at school not at home which woke him up fast and staring back into his crimson eyes were a pair of liquid brown ones, he knew those eyes anywhere they were Jonouchi's eyes. He let out a sigh of relief with the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding while he was trying to focus he reached over and grabbed his bag as he sat up.

"Yo Yami, what ya doin sleepin' out here?" Jonouchi grinned at his friend he couldn't help it Yami wasn't the type to fall asleep like that and the opportunity to wake him from his slumber was worth it. He stood up from his kneeling position and offered a hand to Yami who took it and got to his feet making sure to dust him self off while looking around to see who else might have seen that and with his luck no one was really paying attention.

"I have no idea," came his short answer he just wanted to get to class, he saw the time on Jonouchi's watch and he knew they didn't have time to stand around like this or they would be getting punishment on their first day. "Come on Jonouchi lets go…. And don't even think about saying a word to any one about this.."

Jonouchi chuckled a little Yami knew him too well but that was okay they had been friends for a couple of years now and it was to be expected that his good friend would know him as well as a brother would. In fact there were times that it felt like the two were brothers, "alright alright I'll keep it quiet… sleeping beauty."

Jonouchi teased Yami, but it was all in good fun and both boys knew this but still Yami couldn't help but feel slight embarrassment at being called sleeping beauty and while he wasn't a vindictive person he also didn't like to be embarrassed if he could help it. Yami shot him a look that said _I'm serious _ along with a slightly irritated growl, before composing him self and taking the stairs to the second floor and around a corner heading for his class room Jonouchi close behind.

Yugi had his arms folded and across his desk with his head on them he couldn't help it he was bored and it was all because he couldn't sleep this morning and got up early. He watched the teacher write things on the board wondering if he was going to be mentioned as a transfer student or if he could be spared that and just filter in like all the other normal students.

His thoughts went back to when he found out that he was going have to move back to Japan and it was when he had finally gotten use to living in Egypt which made him kind of sad but at the same time he had been excited to go home to the place he had grown up and back to the shop he had so loved. He started working a couple of days a week for his grandfather for some extra pocket money and dibs on the cards he loved dual monsters and he had since his grandfather had shown him how to play when he was able to read, in fact he had his deck in his bag and he hoped he would be able to use it at some point.

He had started to dig through his bag for it as the last of the students filtered in and took seats as the warning bell rang for them to get to class, he sighed a little and dropped his bag back under his desk and sat up strait waiting to see how things would play out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All things Yu-Gi-Oh belong to Kazuki Takahashi… wait I _own _the storyline…

Also this Story will have Puzzleshipping and Puppyshipping. If I feel up to it there will also be Anzu Bashing… *chuckles darkly* hmm now that I think about it in their dreams we shall have Blindshipping as well. ^,^ Oh I cant forget about Tendershipping XD

Hi-chan: I know the first two chapters were short, I'm sorry about that they will get progressively longer as this story goes on. I'm not really use to writing fan fic's… as every story I've ever written has been purely of my own characters and creations so please bare with me for my newest endeavor.

Thoughts: '…'

Speech: "…"

_Dreams_

**Yelling**

All three boys sat quietly waiting for the school day to officially start Yugi towards the back of the class while Jonouchi and Yami sat on the other side of the room not quite as far back as Yugi which is why he hadn't been noticed yet. The teacher entered the room just as the final bell rang luckily all the class had managed to pile in and find their seats because roll call had already began.

After all was said and done lessons began Yugi was grateful that he was not mentioned as a transfer student because of his spending the last 2 years in Egypt getting his life and thoughts back together. He did his best to take notes but it seemed that his thoughts were constantly traveling back to the last two years and how he missed things in Egypt, how he missed his friends, and even his teachers.

Yugi let out a deep sigh under his breath and managed to get him self focused on his studies and the things that the teachers had been teaching and at some point the day flew by and before any one realized it the lunch bell rang much to his relief.

Several students remained to eat lunch in the class room and Yugi was one of those, he had a bento that his grandfather had left for him and he was rather glad and before long it disappeared from in front of him. He put his now empty bento away and took out his deck once he found it and started going through his cards completely oblivious to his surrounding other wise he might have seen a few of the students watching him.

Yami and Jonouchi returned from lunch just in time for class, Yami went about his normal business taking notes and doing his best to make sure he didn't miss anything he was better at athletics and card games than he was school work. Jonouchi on the other hand had caught sight of Yugi and couldn't help by feel that he knew the kid, but more than that he was slightly disturbed by now much he looked like Yami.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and like a good student Yugi took notes and wrote his assignments down and Jonouchi spent the rest of his school day staring at Yugi on and off trying to place where he had seen him and finally once class was over Jonouchi tried to get Yami's attention but by the time he did Yugi was already gone. Jonouchi ran out the door to try and catch the kid but he didn't see him, "damn.."

He hit the nearest wall in his frustration only to be given looks by several of the students and some of the teachers, but before he could blow up on them Yami came out and they headed down to the lockers. Yami and Jonouchi were talking about the newest release of Dual monsters cards and about how they would modify their decks when they arrived at Yami's locker. Jonouchi was leaning against a near by locker still making conversation with Yami while he looked around the hall to see a tuft of tri colored hair disappear around a corner which caused Jonouchi to give a 'I'll be right back before running after Yugi just to find an empty hall when he did come flying around the corner.

Yugi was glad when school was over he had a long day but it had went smoother than he thought except for the few looks he got from some of the more shady students, but he didn't notice them as he left the school grounds and headed to Kame Game Shop that was owned by his grandfather. He hummed on his way home unaware that he was being fallowed by the school bully, Ushio, who despised Yami and had noticed that Yugi looked exactly like the object of his hate.

At some point Ushio had managed to not only catch, but also drag Yugi away from the prying eyes of passerby's on the streets throwing him against a wall and pinning him there against his will as he struggled to free him self against the much larger boy. The struggle, if you could call it that, didn't last long Yugi was easily over powered and soon he stopped struggling letting his body go limp in defeat.

He was no stranger to bullies he had his fare share when he lived in Japan before and even had to deal with a few in Egypt but this was a bit much normally it took a few weeks for him to get noticed, but here he was once again being bullied and he didn't even know why. Yugi didn't notice the slight commotion and the grip on the front of his uniform that slightly wavered and almost dropped him to the ground mostly because he was to busy listening to his own thoughts as the raged and flowed almost endlessly through his mind.

Jonouchi had managed to drag Yami along quickly as he didn't really protest and he caught up enough that he saw Ushio drag the smaller boy down an alley out of sight and Jonouchi knew better than most what the hateful bully was capable of doing. He let Yami go and took off running towards the ally he couldn't let the new kid get creamed on his first day of school, actually it wasn't in Jonouchi to let any one get bullied. He use to be one but thanks to Honda and Yami he changed and now he was the one that stopped the bullies from doing dirty deeds and hurting people, but this was different it was like watching Yami get bullied.

Yami wasn't entirely sure what was going on during class Jonouchi was acting weird and then there was after class he was a little surprised at how his friend had insisted that they needed to catch up to some one. He wished he had paid more attention but it was when Jonouchi let him go and took off running that his curiosity got the best of him and after a deep sigh he took off after him wondering what all this fuss was about. When he rounded the corner a look of surprise could be easily seen on his features, but he couldn't decide if it was more because of Jonouchi beating up on the biggest bully of the school or the shorter teen that looked quite a bit like him.

Jonouchi had saw Ushio holding Yugi prisoner against the wall planning to do something that was not so nice to him, it made Jonouchi's blood boil and before he realized it he had slugged the bully hard enough his grip had loosened. He took another chance and hit him against making his grip on Yugi falter completely so that he reached out and grabbed him and dropped him gently to the ground behind him self. He would be asking a whole lot of question later but for now he had to make sure that there would be a later.

Yugi felt the grip loosen and then he felt another grip before being dropped to the ground, he opened his eyes a little to see that there was a taller kid in front of him and on the other side of the kid there was the same guy who had dragged him down the alley, Yugi panicked a bit and turned running away. He ran as fast as he could and as he neared the end of the ally he saw a figure coming towards him, he reached out and pushed the figure back before muttering an apology and turning away before he saw it was Yami that he had shoved and headed home to his grandfathers game shop.

Jonouchi had managed with Yami's help to dispense with Ushio and hoped that he would leave Yugi alone he hated bullies ever since he had giving that path up he had hated them. It might have been because he hated to see his friends get treated like that or it might have been because his dad was an abusive prick, but one thing remained above all else Jonouchi would not let it happed while he was around. He met eyes with Yami before running out of the ally and looked around for Yugi who was getting smaller as he got further away and then he disappeared all together as he disappeared into a shop or maybe he disappeared around a corner.

Yami finally had time to let his mind react to every thing he had seen and done since school got out, he found his thoughts went back to the smaller teenager that looked so like him that he wondered how he could have missed seeing him in class. He also remembered the shock of electricity that seemed to flood through his body when the boy had put his small hands on Yami's chest and push him away. He didn't blame Yugi for being scared Ushio was a big guy and intimidating too but hopefully after today he wouldn't be bothering any one else. Yami walked fast behind Jonouchi who was jogging ahead to see of he could find Yugi who had managed to disappear from view completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All things Yu-Gi-Oh belong to Kazuki Takahashi… wait I _own _the storyline…

This is just something I decided to work on in my spare time as I have a huge obsession with Yami & Yugi. I hope that any one who reads would be good enough to give me a review.

*Warning*

This story contains Puzzleshpping, Puppyshipping, Blindshipping, and Tendershipping. If you don't like any of the above or Yaoi then do not read.

You have been warned…

Thank You,

Hikaru T.

Youngbountygirl & ilovemanicures: Thank you both for your positive feedback. I hope I wont disappoint.

~Note~ I would have had this out sooner but work has been kicking my butt due to me working it my ass off for a promotion. 

Thoughts: '…'

Speech: "…"

_Dreams_

**Yelling**

Yugi kept running he didn't want to be there, he didn't want to have anything to do with bullies they unnerved him. He didn't know if it was because most of them were larger in size or it if was because he was a nonviolent soul and they were the opposite of that, they were cruel and even violent when they didn't get their way or were provoked. Yugi did his best not to cry at least not yet he wanted to be away from the eyes of others, he didn't want to be judged for something that was beyond his control, hell he didn't even want to go back to school knowing that Ushio would be there.

Yugi stiffed a sob as he saw his grandfathers game store it was his sanctuary, his one safe place away from every thing and every one. He threw open the door, grateful Sugoroku

wasn't looking his direction because he didn't want to worry his grandpa about this, he had enough to deal with.

"I'm home Jii-san." Yugi called out as he ran up the stairs to his room and tired not to slam the door shut behind him, he dropped his things and fell onto his bed, finally sobbing into his pillow letting all the pent up frustration, anger, loneliness, and other negative emotions flow out hoping that he would feel better.

Jonouchi kicked at a rock he had lost Yugi and it disappointed him he had hoped to talk to the smaller teen but it looked like it would have to wait for school, he looked around one last time before letting Yami know he was heading home for the night. He saw Yami nod his head as he stared in the window of a local game shop. Jonouchi sighed and disappeared down the block and around a corner, he knew better than to bother Yami at this point especially when there was something on his mind

Yami felt something he couldn't explain it was as if he had a connection to his new class mate and he suddenly felt embarrassed about it, it was something that he realized sounded so stupid even if it was how he felt in his heart. He saw and older man come out of the back room and start placing cards in the glass casing this action alone reminded him that he had a deck and that he could probably use a few new cards because the issue with Ushio and Yugi that had happened earlier would probably need to wait till the next school day when he hoped that the one who looked so much like him would he at school.

He went inside the store and began browsing the cases of cards find most were ones that he already had in his deck but he also found several that weren't in his deck and it made Yami really happy to be able to browse cards like this. He took out his wallet and started to count his money he wanted to make sure that he had enough to get the cards that he needed thinking out loud to him self but using a quite voice as he mused, "hmm I think these will be perfect."

Sugoroku had been moving between stocking shelves, unloading shipment, and going in and out of the small back room, he knew he had a customer but he wanted to get what he was doing finished before he did anything else and he poked his head out of the back room to call Yugi down but stopped in mild shock as he laid eyes on the boy looking at cards. He looked just like Yugi granted he was a bit taller and had more muscle, but the resemblance was uncanny and it nearly unnerved Sugoroku who had taken a deep breath and slowly came out doing his best to hide the surprise and shock on his face as he helped his young customer.

Yami looked up as he heard movement in his direction and almost smiled as he looked back at the few cards he decided that he would buy, things like this made him content to keep up with Dual Monsters in all its glory. He spoke quietly in the nearly silent store, "I'd like these… please," Yami had pointed to 5 different cards ones that he couldn't wait to get into his deck. He watched the shop keeper take the cards out and place them in protective sleeves so that they would make the trip home safely.

"Is there anything else that I can get you," Sugoroku asked as he took the now sleeved cards over and rang up the small purchase before once again looking the teenager over and now noticing the subtle differences between the boy and his grandson. He saw Yami shake his head letting Sugoroku know that he didn't need anything else and the more the old man studied the teen the more he recognized the troubled look in the boy's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but didn't want to intrude so instead he took the money and handed over the small bad and some change.

Yami sighed a little and turned to look out the window behind him while he waited still worried about the smaller boy from earlier, he knew how Ushio could be. Bullies were no fun and he knew that first hand which saddened him but there wasn't much he could do that he hadn't already done especially if he couldn't find Yugi except at school.

Yugi had stopped crying as soon as the flood of tears and negative emotions were out and he instantly felt better and went to wash his face, he didn't like to hide things from his grandfather but this was different. Yugi knew that his grandfather worried about him and how he was doing the old man had always been that way and while Yugi appreciated it he also disliked it, he didn't want to be fussed after and treated like a little kid. He had went back to his room in time to see Yami enter the Game Shope and for a moment he remembered seeing him he thought it was at school, but after a moment he realized it was the guy he had pushed as he ran from the alley which caused him to start to panic and worry… what if the guy was with Ushio? Despite him self he had found his way to his hiding spot at the top of the stairs and he watched as his grandfather conducted business which went well and was rather uneventful the way Yugi had hoped it would be.

Sugoroku and Yami both looked towards the stairs when they heard a soft noise and while Yami didn't see any one, Sugoroku had seen his grandson slipping into the spot he often hid as a child but could no longer fit in as he was older now. He chuckled faintly as he went to the foot of the stairs which made Yugi pop out looking as if he had his hand caught in the cookie jar, "if you have time I could use your help."

Yugi nodded before bounding down the stairs two at a time making his balance a little shaky and when he reached the bottom he got a good look at Yami, it was almost like looking in a mirror. He tried to stop but found that between his momentum and surprise stopping was out of the question as he went too far and started to face plant he closed his eyes waiting to crash.


	5. Chapter 5

Tendershipping (Yami no Bakura x Ryou)

Puppyshipping (Seto x Jyonouchi)

Blindshipping (Pharaoh Atemu x Yugi)

Thornshipping (Yami no Malik x Anzu)

Disclaimer- I do not own anything. All things Yu-Gi-Oh belong to Kazuki Takahashi… wait I _own _the storyline…

This is just something I decided to work on in my spare time as I have a huge obsession with Yami & Yugi. I hope that any one who reads would be good enough to give me a review.

*Warning*

This story contains Puzzleshpping, Puppyshipping, Blindshipping, and Tendershipping. If you don't like any of the above or Yaoi then do not read.

You have been warned…

Thank You,

Hikaru T.

~Note~ I would have had this out sooner but work has been kicking my butt due to me getting a promotion. I had to choose priorities but now that I have time to my self, I can 'hopefully' get this chapter done and I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Thoughts: '…'

Speech: "…"

_Dreams_

**Yelling**

Yami had been surprised back in the ally when the smaller teen had pushed past him in a hurry, but he hadn't gotten a great look due to the events. It was different now though with Yugi in his arms, Yami was surprised at how much they looked alike. Yugi looked like a younger version of himself, but at the same time it was like looking in a mirror. He shook off his hesitation as the younger looking boy continued to fall, 'no..' Yami wouldn't let him be hurt anymore this day. Dropping to his knees Yami slid a forward and caught his doppelganger in a gentle embrace careful not to hurt him as Yami remembered the trauma Yugi had suffered at the hands of Ushio.

That thought started to make Yami burn he hated bullies and more so he was angry at him self for not being able to stop Ushio. There was a silent sigh of relief as he felt the smaller boy in his arms glad he managed to keep him form slamming into the floor. "Are you ok?"

The voice was deep and serious but it was also soft as it echoed through Yugi's mind; ringing in his ears. Was he ok? He wasn't sure and for a moment it was as if time had stopped. The fall seemed to go on forever, but it was only a matter of moments before Yugi snapped out of it as he felt a pair of arms close around his body.

The embrace felt compassionate in a way almost like his grandfathers yet it felt different, and Yugi was afraid to open his eyes. The smaller boy was afraid so many thoughts and feelings rushed through him that he was nearly shaking in Yami's arms. 'Safe..' was the thought that over took Yugi's mind and he was safe from the terror and hurt that, earlier, had filled his entire being. Yugi felt the relief wash over him like a warm rain causing him to faint, much to Sugorokus' dismay.

The other man shook his head as he came from behind the counter to make sure that his grandson was still among the living, and when he found this to be so he too was flooded with a relief that made the atmosphere of the Game Shop lighten significantly, but now there was another problem. This stranger who had been so good as to help him now looked unsure of what to do with the boy in his arms, "Goodness me, I'm sorry about this. Here let.."

"No, I got him.." Yami had cut the older man off and even though he was a little irritated at the whole day, he could not find any reason let Yugi go. Or maybe he didn't want to, but one thing was for certain he needed to add a couple more words to that sentence or things might become very odd and uncomfortable.

"Where is his room?" Yami had plans to at least see the boy safely to his rest, and it looked to his as if the teen as small as he appeared might still be a bit too heavy for the already ageing man. He shifted as the old man nodded his understanding and lead the way up stairs to the room his grandson occupied.

Sugoroku had his back to the youth and so his frown was hidden he was unsure of what would cause his grandson such distress that he would faint like this. Yugi had never been physically strong which was okay because he made up for that with the power of his mind and heart. All he hoped for was that his grandson would feel better and soon.

Yami thanked the older man as he slipped into the smaller teens room he was surprised out how neat and tidy it was, but that was pushed form his mind as he gently lay Yugi on the bed making sure he would be comfortable before he let go and stood up. He couldn't quite explain it but he wanted to sit there until the other boy woke up, Yami guessed that he just wanted to make sure he was okay.

He didn't though he reached down and gently ruffled Yugi's hair before turning to Sugoroku and nodding, "thanks for the cards, I hope he feels better." Yami then slipped from the room and silently made his way down the stairs before completely disappearing from the shop leaving Sugoroku to his grandson to their own devises.

Slowly a pair of eyes opened grateful to see the darkness of night and to hear the silence that came with it. Yugi knew he was in his room but he hadn't remembered falling asleep, the last thing he remembered doing was going down the stairs… 'oh..' It had hit him. Yugi had fainted and some how he was now in his room, unsure of what to do next he got up and went to his window and sat there looking out into the night with the silent streets below his thoughts shifting to a dream that he had long ago.

The days went like normal for Yami and his friends, but it seemed that only he knew that the boy who looked like him wasn't there and he hadn't been since that incident at the game shop and now Yami was frustrated more than he had ever been before. He _wanted _to talk to his doppelganger.

Jonouchi was the one person that realized that something was bothering Yami, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of every one because he knew that it wouldn't end well for any of them. He saw the far away look that Yami's eyes held and he knew that it was completely different from the normal look that one could find there. He would wait till Anzu was gone before he'd ask Yami what was bothering him, it wasn't so much that Yami hated the girl… Jonouchi hated her almost more than he hated bullies and if he didn't have to have her around he would be all too happy.

Finally the school day was done and before the teacher could finish assignments most of the class was already gone Jonouchi and Yami with them. There was a bit of silence on Yami's end as Anzu was chattering away happily with the death glare of Jonouchi at her back, "esh…"

Anzu chose to ignore Jonouchi as she slipped her arm around Yami's and nearly started to drag him off. She had been after him for the last couple of years and much to her disappointment she had been unable to persuade him to go on a date, but then again neither had any other girl at their school; that alone made her happy.

With much protesting and dragging Anzu finally managed to get both boys to the mall where she tortured them with what seemed like endless shopping, " Man Yami.. I thought school was bad…" Jonouchi sighed under his breath in the other boy's ear as he was looking for a chance to escape. He wasn't sure if it was by the grace of the Gods or just a miracle but Anzu managed to run into another classmate from school and with out waiting Jonouchi grabbed Yami by his arm and took off out of there.

Once they were far enough away Jonouchi stopped running and let go of Yami who had a slightly amused look on his face but completely understood why. In fact he had that same thought even his mind had been else where since the incident at Kame Game Shop where there smaller teenage boy had tripped and fainted into Yami's arms. That memory alone sent a tingling chill up his spine that made him feel suddenly at ease, almost happy if he thought about it long enough.

Yami Shook his head a little to clear his head, he shouldn't be having thoughts like those especially not about another of the same sex… it was wrong .. wasn't it? He wasn't sure, that boy both intrigued and frustrated him because for a moment Yami had been so close to asking his question and getting an answer. Then it had all slipped away, so he had hoped at school he might get a chance but that didn't happen either as his mirror image wasn't there.

With out a word Yami started walking back towards his side of town he just wanted to go home, he didn't care if his abusive prick of a step uncle was there or not because what he really needed was some quit thinking time. Not too long after he felt a hand on his arm, but words were not needed as he looked at Jonouchi and shook his head, knowing full well that his friend wanted to hang out but Yami just didn't have it in him.

Jonouchi didn't mind too much as he said his good bye to Yami, he still had Honda to find and catch up with, Yami watched his friend disappear from sight letting out a sigh as he looked around not sure if home was the best place to go. He started walking not paying much attention to where his feet were taking him his thoughts were back on the younger teen that he had been so eager to talk with. He would have went back to Kame Game Shop where he knew for a fact he could find Yugi, but he wasn't sure if he would be welcomed after the incident.

Yugi had managed to avoid having to go to school for the last week or so by convincing his grandfather that he wasn't sleeping and was not feeling well. He wasn't completely faking it he really hadn't slept all that well since he had returned to Japan from Egypt, but today he felt better and he had even managed to get a good night of sleep. He did stay home and help his grandfather with work around the Game Shop grateful for something to keep his mind off of things, Yugi was having a hard enough time with school that he didn't want to mix any feeling or any one in the mix but he couldn't help him self.

It was the look those dark eyes held that sparked something with in him and that something both chilled him to the bone and made him shiver with delight, something that both scared him but at the same time made him want to experience more. Yugi shook his head these kind of thoughts went against the way he had been raised even if his grandfather was the greatest man in the world and had taken care of Yugi since he was a small child. Yugi needed to get out of the shop for a bit and clear his head, "I'm going out for a bit ojii-san."

With out waiting for anything else yugi grabbed his key from the hook that was hidden behind the counter and headed off for a long walk hoping that it would be enough to clear his mind. It didn't matter how sick he felt or how scared he was, Yugi knew that he couldn't hide forever in his grandfathers store one day he'd have to go back to school and face them. Face _him_. Yugi let out a half choked sob that was audible to those around him as he took off running as a tear made it's way down his cheek and he knew there was only one place he could go; the park.

Yugi collapsed behid a few rather large trees next to a small pond, his chest heaved with each breath he took and after a moment he hit the ground with a small fist, 'Stop it! **Just stop**..' He didn't want to think about this anymore his mind felt like the darkened weather and all he wanted was to lay there and forget everything and soon he did that and feel asleep.


End file.
